


Nowhere to hide

by potatoing



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoing/pseuds/potatoing
Summary: Regina and Zelena are fighting when one of them gets badly injured and that will change evrything for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouat nor Regina or Emma or anyone. All rights to ABC and Adam and Eddie. 
> 
>  
> 
> And a hundred thanks to my cute beta :)

“Regina!” Emma yelled the moment she saw Regina fall to the ground unconscious. Tears started to fill her eyes as she contemplated the possibility of the former Evil Queen never waking up again. She couldn’t lose her, not now. The mayor had just started to forgive Emma for ruining her chance at a happy ending with Robin and the sheriff couldn’t allow her to die now.

Emma quickly got out of her hiding place and faced Zelena, anger flowing through her body, even more so thinking about the way she had slipped between Regina and her true love disguised as Marian, making the mayor feel unworthy and unwanted and even making her question her friendship with the savior. No, she would not let Zelena get away with this.

She started feeling the magic tingling as her anger grew even more and suddenly she tossed the witch aside, pinning her to the wall under the town clock with her magic as she made her way through to help Regina. She barely saw her father running towards Zelena and putting Pan’s cuff on her wrist.

Once she got to where Regina was she knelt down beside her and, with her heart in her throat, made sure the queen was still breathing. She immediately let out a relieved sigh and checked for major visible injuries, but, thankfully, she saw none. Nevertheless, she still had some wounds and bruises that would have to be taken care of. Their family and friends started gathering around, but Emma didn’t acknowledged their presence, too concentrated in her magic trying to heal the mayor when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Henry with tears in his eyes and only then did Emma realize she was crying too.

“We should take her to the hospital to check on her, Emma” She heard MM say worried. She gave her a nod while taking Regina in her arms and standing up.

“Meet me there, all of you” she said to her parents and Henry, the only ones remaining around. “I’ll poof us there.” And after saying this she closed her eyes and poofed them directly in front of the hospital. As she was walking in she spotted Whale and went straight to him, having some difficulties due carrying Regina in her arms. When he saw them he rushed over and prepared a room to check on Regina while Emma stood outside the room. He didn’t even ask what had happened- by that point, everybody in Strorybrooke knew.

Emma could see the doctors moving around in the room where Regina was and couldn’t help but feel useless. A nurse found her standing there, on the verge of tears and took her to the waiting room, where she started to pace around waiting for the rest to arrive.

After 15 minutes of looking nervously between the entry door and the hall leading to Regina’s room, Emma caught a glance of her mother and ran towards her, ignoring the glares she got from the nurses.

She saw Mary Margaret looking around searching for her and when their eyes met Emma found herself letting out some tears and went straight to hug her mother, Henry and David joining the hug. When she finally looked up from her mother’s shoulder she saw Killian coming their way and it was in that moment she came back to reality, her tears stopping abruptly. Why was she so damn affected? Regina and her weren’t so much as what you call friends, right? Regina had made it quite clear that night at her vault. What’s more, Regina still hated her for bringing Marian back, although it wasn’t really her. No, they just shared a son. Nothing else. So why was she crying? If someone should be crying it would be Robin “Smells-like-forest” Hood.

She suddenly pulled back from the thought, very confused.

“Mom, where’s Robin? Shouldn’t he be here worrying about Regina?” she asked, a bit more harshly than she initially intended.

“Well, last time I saw him it was this morning with Regina, when she gave him her heart. I think he went back to the forest to hide it.” Mary Margaret said calmly. “Why, is there something wrong, Emma?” she asked.

“No, I just wondered. Considering Regina is in the state she is I thought he’d be here by now…” she said, furrowing her brows.

“Oh, don’t worry love, I’m sure he’s just guarding that heart with his life” said Hook approaching them, having heard their conversation and going around them to stand next to Emma and lay his hand on her waist. Emma uncomfortably shifted. What was wrong with her today?

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” She said with a half-hearted smile, not wanting to worry anyone. But she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

She let out a slow breath, deciding that it must be the magic still flowing through her veins and pushed the whole Robin thing to the back of her mind.

They all went back to the waiting room and stood there nervously. Emma was deep in thought, trying to make sense of everything that was happening, when a nurse opened the door to Regina’s room and walked over to where they all were. They all looked at each other searching for some kind of comfort no one couldn’t seem to find and prepared for whatever news came their way.

The nurse looked at them with an unreadable face and after what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke:

“Miss Mills is alright, she has suffered some brain damage but we’re positive that she will get through. She’ll need some rest but you can visit her now, although we will only allow two people at a time.” She said, finally letting a small smile show.

Emma’s knees turned to jelly at the sudden relief that washed over her. Since Robin wasn’t there yet, they decided Emma would go in with Henry.

When they entered the room and they saw Regina, sleeping with all those wires and machines attached to her body, Emma’s heart fell. She should’ve fought with her. She shouldn’t have let her fight her sister without help. Regina had almost died and it was all Emma’s fault.

Henry went to stand on the side of the bed, taking his mother’s hand in between his and looked up at Emma with tears in his eyes. At this, Emma’s mother instincts kicked in and she went to his side, hugging him close.

“Don’t worry, kid, your mom’s going to be alright, you’ll see. Everything’s going to be okay.” She calmly said while drawing soothing circles on his back, not knowing if she was trying to convince him or rather herself.

They stayed like that, not moving an inch, until the door was suddenly opened and a worried Robin came in. His gaze run through the room, first focusing on Emma, then on Henry and finally landing on Regina. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence that no one knew how to break until Emma came to her senses and got up hurriedly.

“Right, then… erm… I… I’ll be off then… Henry, will you… will you be okay?” Emma managed to get out feeling more out of place than ever, which was something, given she grew up in the foster system.

“Yeah, Ma, don’t worry” he said, still with a hint of tears on his cheeks. Emma knew he was lying, but she couldn’t stay with Robin being there and she understood the kid needed more time with his mom. She then looked at Robin, who was looking back at her with a look she couldn’t quite decipher, but she let it slide.

“Bye” Emma said as she was reaching the door knob. “I’ll be right outside if you need me, kid” she said sending him look of concern before finally getting out of the room and its suffocating atmosphere.

Once outside she started thinking about Robin. He hadn’t said a single word, and the look he gave her was still sending shivers down her spine. She didn’t like the feeling. Something was off with him. Even more so than usually.

Just when she was about to go back to the waiting room, Emma thought about Killian and her parents and everything that was currently going through her head. She couldn’t face them now, they’d notice something was wrong and they’d start asking questions she didn’t have the answer to just yet, so she stayed right outside the room, waiting for Henry just as she’d promised him.

She decided to do something useful with her time while she waited for her son to get out of the room, and with useful, she meant try to get the whole forest-guy to make some sense.

The thing was that although Emma had never really liked Robin that much, he had never acted this way before, and she didn’t know if it was just her mind playing tricks or if something was actually wrong. And she couldn’t stop thinking about it, but Regina trusted him, loved him even, right? Hell she had even left her heart with him so he would protect it, so why couldn’t she stop thinking that he was hiding someth… wait, why hadn’t Robin brought the heart with him? He knew Emma had magic, she could put Regina’s heart back in her chest. She should ask him, but not right now, she couldn’t go back in there now. She’d have to ask him later.

After some more minutes that felt more like an eternity to Emma, Henry finally came out of the room.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” When he nodded she continued. “Are you ready to head home?” he nodded again.

They went back to the waiting room and Emma asked her parents to take Henry home while she went looking for her car, which was still parked on Main St.

Once she was finally alone with no more responsibilities her anger started to come back. Her worry for Regina’s safety had calmed it for a bit, but now that she knew the Mayor was okay, she could feel it slowly returning to her body. Zelena had almost killed Regina, she had almost killed the one person Emma could call best friend, even if Regina didn’t see it that way. Zelena was not going to get away with this, and not even the thought of her behind bars calmed her, so Emma decided in that moment she’d go pay her a little visit.

She started walking towards the station, her pace becoming faster as the minutes passed and when she got there she was almost running, her body boiling with rage. She opened the doors with a loud noise and when she saw Zelena she swore she had caught a flash of fear in the woman’s eyes.

Emma had been pushing all her anger towards the green witch to the back of her mind all day, but when she finally saw her, everything inside her exploded. Not only her hate for Regina’s sister, but also the hurt and the worry she was feeling. All of her emotions were on display at that moment, and she was going to get them out some way.

She took the keys from her father’s desk and she forcefully opened the cell, making Zelena back away to the corner with a sob, but Emma was having none of her bullshit.

She quickly made her way across the cell and, without a warning, punched Zelena on her face with all of her strength, rendering her unconscious.

After the high she had felt from all those emotions passed, Emma felt a sharp pain on her hand. Looking down, she saw blood on her already swollen hand and only then she realized what she’d just done. Maybe she shouldn’t have hit Zelena. She definitely deserved it but that wasn’t something a hero would do, was it?

Looking back down at her injured hand she decided she could not tell anyone about this. They just wouldn’t understand. Hell, even she didn’t understand.

Suddenly, Emma remembered her parents were expecting her, so she backed away, glancing at Zelena one last time. She closed the door and went looking for her car.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the door of her house, having put a glove on her hand to prevent any questions, and was about to open it when she heard a noise behind her. Slowly, she turned around, ready to fight. When her eyes focused on the intruder they took some seconds to recognize who it was.

“Robin?” She asked more than said, a hint of surprise evident in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

And for the first time that day, Robin spoke. “There’s something you should know.”

To be continued... ;)


End file.
